Celebraciones
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Tres momentos en los que Gintoki celebra su cumpleaños.


**Tïtulo: **Celebraciones**  
Cantidad de Palabras: **1.182**  
Notas: **En conmemoración del cumpleaños de nuestro samurai favorito.

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Sorachi-sensei, Shueisha y Sunrise._

* * *

**_Shouyo_**

Lo poco que Gintoki recordaba era sangre, gritos y el ruido de las espadas chocando. También tenía un vívido recuerdo de los gritos, el rugido de los motores de las naves y los cañones que disparaban rayos de color rojo, cuyo nombre el pequeño no conocía.

Shouyo había intentado preguntarle acerca de su familia, de donde venía, qué hacía su padre o cómo era su madre, pero no había logrado nada. Sólo una vaga descripción de una granja abandonada donde Gintoki mencionaba haberse quedado un largo tiempo hasta que unos Amanto con cabeza de cerdo lo sacaron de allí, luego, después de semanas o quizá meses, se había encontrado con él.

Gintoki no recordaba nada más. Ni siquiera una fecha de cumpleaños. Cuando Shouyo se lo preguntó, el pequeño dudó un rato y luego dijo la primera fecha que se le vino a la mente, Shouyo se dio cuenta que era el día en que se habían conocido, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

El siguiente año, en esa fecha, Gintoki recibió su primera torta de cumpleaños, decorada por Katsura. El mismo Katsura y Takasugi lo arrastraron fuera de la escuela, al caer la tarde, invitándolo a comer algo con el dinero que tenían ahorrado. A partir de ése día, Gintoki había descubierto la maravilla de los helados de chocolate y la leche de fresa; Katsura y Takasugi habían conocido la primera fase del amor por los dulces que desarrollaría su compañero. Pero no importaba, había tenido un buen día y eso era lo que se suponía debía suceder en los cumpleaños, pensaba Katsura, y mientras Gintoki decidía que comería a continuación, palmeó su espalda:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gintoki!

* * *

**_Jouishishi_**

El rojo de la sangre resaltaba sobre el blanco de su ropa, muchas veces le habían dicho que usara algo de color más oscuro, le ayudaría a ocultarse mejor, pero a Gintoki no le importaba ser un blanco fácil siempre y cuando pudiese salvar vidas con ello. Es más, _prefería_ que todas las armas apuntaran y dispararanhacia él, antes que hacia cualquiera de sus amigos.

Miró la prenda tendida en el suelo con intensidad, como si eso fuese a quitar las manchas. Estaba cansado, herido e intensamente frustrado; cansado, más bien, cansado de ver gente muriendo, cansado de pretender que no iba a fallar cuando evidentemente todo iba de mal en peor.

Entonces, alguien lo sacó de allí con violencia, lo empujó fuera de la tienda y lo hizo sentarse en un tronco, alrededor de una hoguera. Era Sakamoto. Él y Katsura estaban allí sentados, mirándolo con expectación, Takasugi estaba también allí, pero él no decía nada, se veía disgustado. Era de esperarse, había recomendado un millón de veces que no encendieran una fogata, y allí estaban, con una maldita fogata encendida.

Gintoki, que no llevaba la cuenta de las horas y mucho menos de las fechas, recibió el recuerdo de la fecha exacta como una patada en el estómago, sintió nauseas y quiso salir corriendo, pero Sakamoto a su lado se lo impidió, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo. Observó a sus tres compañeros, ninguno parecía sentirse diferente a como él se sentía en ese momento, pero también parecían necesitar una excusa para alejarse y para dejar de pensar en los sucesos de ese día, de esa semana, de esos meses. Él también lo necesitaba, por eso aceptó el pequeño frasco de aluminio que le ofrecía Katsura, la sonrisa torcida de Takasugi y la amplia de Sakamoto, mientras le deseaba algo terriblemente contradictorio, teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde estaban:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kintoki!

* * *

**_Yorozuya_**

Esa mañana, el Yorozuya estaba oscuro. Había hecho un día de mierda ayer y Gintoki no esperaba nada mejor de éste, aún cuando era su cumpleaños. El hombre parpadeó pesadamente y trató de cubrirse para seguir durmiendo, recordó entonces que Kagura había entrado a su habitación en algún momento de la noche, quejándose de una pesadilla, viendo lo asustada que parecía, Gintoki había arrastrado el futón de la niña hasta su cuarto, poniéndolo al lado del suyo, Kagura se había acostado allí y al poco rato volvía a dormir, con su mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor de un pedazo del pijama de Gintoki, había murmurado y se había movido un par de veces, pero luego se había quedado quieta. En ese momento, ya no agarraba el pijama de Gintoki, pero si se había adueñado de sus cobijas, que había envuelto a su alrededor como si fuese un capullo.

Gintoki no quiso moverla, ni despertarla: Kagura dormía tan profundamente como un oso hibernando y si alguien la despertaba, reaccionaría de la misma manera que un oso. Así que decidió levantarse y ver lo que fuera que hubiese en la televisión a esa hora. Sin embargo, lo que hizo una vez salió de la habitación, fue sentarse en su escritorio y sacar algo de un cajón, un calendario, quería comprobar la fecha. Esperaba que se hubiese equivocado y todavía no fuera ese día, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio que, en efecto, ése sí era el día de su cumpleaños. Guardó el calendario de golpe y decidió que era hora de bañarse. ¿De verdad había pasado _tanto _tiempo desde que conoció a Shouyo? ¿Tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que Katsura y Takasugi habían gastado sus ahorros en dulces para él? ¿Tanto tiempo desde que Sakamoto había robado un pequeño envase de aluminio con helado sólo para él?

Sentía como si fuesen casi milenios desde aquello. Cuando había conocido a Shouyo se había sentido inesperadamente bien, no lo veía como una amenaza, ni como otro adulto que le iba a mentir para sacar lo mejor de él. Takasugi y Katsura habían sido sus primeros amigos, alguna vez había creído que eran últimos que le quedaban y Sakamoto era como un oasis en medio del desierto que había sido la guerra.

Ahora tenía a Shinpachi y a Kagura, bueno, tenía a muchas personas más. Pero esos dos significaban más para él de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiese significar. No sólo habían sacado el Yorozuya a flote en sus peores momentos, también tenían una voluntad inquebrantable y una fe ciega en Gintoki que él creía no merecer, pero que agradecía. Sabiendo que había gente como esos dos a su alrededor, le hacía sentirse más vivo.

Salió del baño, preguntándose donde estaría su kimono y sintió el olor de algo dulce y luego un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de él, Gintoki los reconoció como los de Shinpachi:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gin-san!

Recibió un lametazo de Sadaharu y otro abrazo, un poco más fuerte, de Kagura, que ya había despertado:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gin-chan!

Esto era anormal de parte de ellos, sin embargo, Gintoki decidió reaccionar de una manera también anormal de su parte: Movió su cuerpo y acomodó sus brazos alrededor de ambos chicos, apretándolos contra él, escuchó sus jadeos de asombro pero no les hizo caso, decidido a sacar de una vez lo único que sentía en ese momento, eso que nunca le había dicho en voz alta a Shouyo, ni a Katsura, ni a Sakamoto, mucho menos a Takasugi:

— Gracias.


End file.
